Howl
by dumpling-lion
Summary: Hanya perjalanan singkat Hanbin untuk mengetahui ada apa dibalik lolongan konstan menganggu yang selalu menyebut namanya. Wolf!AU. iKON Fic. BoyxBoy. DOUBLEB. Bobby/B.I with iKON and WINNER members. [ONE SHOOT]


**HOWL**

| ikon fanfiction | doubleb or bobb.i | bobby/b.i |

| iKON © YG ENTERTAINMENT |

| HOWL © dumb-baby-lion |

| rated T | boys love |

| oneshoot |

* * *

 _don't like don't read_

 _any same idea, it's just acidentally same_

 _and remember, it's just a FICTION_

 _warning. out of character and typos take a big part of my writing world_

* * *

 **howl** **(n)** _ **/haʊl/**_

 **long, doleful cry uttered by an animal such as a dog or wolf.**

* * *

Hanbin menatap butiran air yang menyusuri kaca jendela kamarnya. Samar-samar hujan rintik masih membasahi lingkungan sekitarnya.

Pemuda itu melirik jam digital yang diletakkan di meja nakas sebelah ranjangnya. Lalu dipeluknya dengan erat boneka Mickey Mouse besar namun kumal yang ada di pangkuannya.

Satu menit lagi.

Hanbin menggigit bibir. Bulu kuduk dibawah _hoodie_ merahnya mulai bergidik tanpa sebab.

30 detik lagi.

"Kau bisa, Hanbin. Kau bisa."

PIIP!

Tepat pukul 9 PM, lolongan keras serigala terluka bertalu di telinga Hanbin. Hanbin menahan nafas, kini keringat dingin mengaliri tubuhnya dan ditengah lolongan memilukan itu, hanya satu hal yang membuat Hanbin makin bergidik ngeri.

Ketika namanya dibisikkan diantara lolongan misterius itu.

.

.

.

"Pagi hyung! Kau juga Hanbyul!" seru Junhoe melihat Hanbin sudah berada di depan rumahnya menggendong Hanbyul yang tertidur pulas di pagi hari.

"Jangab keras-keras, bodoh!" desis Hanbin pada alpha yang sudah dikenal akan tingkah _sassy_ -nya itu. Junhoe hanya nyengir kuda sambil menggumam maaf pada Hanbyul yang kini mengeluarkan gumaman ala bayi.

Hanbin memutar mata jengah dan memandang sinis Junhoe. Junhoe datang ke rumahnya ialah hal yang sangat jarang, selalu ada maksud lain dari kedatangannya dan Hanbin tahu itu. Mata Hanbin makin menyipit ketika Junhoe meringis seolah tahu apa yang ingin Hanbin katakan.

"Mau apa kau kesini? Ingin mengajakku menginap di rumah Junhong nanti malam?"

Junhoe nyengir- _lagi_.

"Hehe, kau tidak sibuk, kan?"

 _Sudah kuduga._

Hanbin berbalik, masuk ke rumah dengan santainya dan menutup pintunya tanpa memedulikan gumaman kesal Junhoe.

"AKU AKAN DATANG SETELAH _SHIFT_ MALAMKU SELESAI! PASTIKAN KALIAN MENYISAKAN MAKANAN UNTUKKU!" teriak Hanbin yang membuat Hanbyul memekik kesal akibat terbangun dari tidur cantiknya.

.

.

.

Walau tinggal di tengah hutan belantara di tepi kota, ada peraturan tidak langsung bagi bangsa _shape-shifter_ serigala untuk tetap bersosialisasi dengan manusia selain pada saat sekolah agar identitas mereka tersamarkan.

Maka dari itu, Hanbin memutuskan untuk mengambil kerja _part-time_ di mini market terdekat sembari mengisi waktu luang liburnya seusai kelulusan SMA-nya (selain sibuk membuat _mixtape_ rap tentunya).

Hanbin memakai apron seragamnya lalu membantu Changkyun, pemuda yang selalu disebut-sebut sebagai Hanbin jilid dua, untuk mengangkat berbagai kardus dari _supplier_ menuju gudang belakang.

"Ah, terima kasih!" seru Changkyun dengan senyuman lebar tepat setelah mereka dua kali bolak-balik ke gudang. Pemuda itu lalu menepuk pundak Hanbin dan mengambil kardus berisi gula di tangannya.

"Manajer hyung berkata kalau cukup aku saja yang mengangkat kardus-kardus ini. Kau akan menggantikan Woozi di bagian kasir." jelas Changkyun yang disambut tatapan protes dari Hanbin.

Hanbin benci berada di bagian kasir kalau boleh jujur. Alasannya? Entahlah, Hanbin hanya tidak suka saja.

"Aish, Lim Chang-"

Perkataan Hanbin langsung diserobot oleh Changkyun dengan cepat, "Kau terlihat capek. Berkacalah di kamar mandi dan lihat wajahmu yang dihiasi kantung mata mengerikan."

Hanbin mendengus, baru saja akan menyanggah bahwa wajahnya baik-baik saja pada anak manusia itu kalau saja Manajer Ma tidak datang dan menyeret Hanbin ke belakang mesin kasir dimana Junhong berada di sana sambil memakai _hoodie-_ nya untuk bersiap pulang.

"Kuharap kau akan datang nanti, Bin!" seru Junhong dengan keceriaan yang berlebihan yang membuat Hanbin memutar mata.

 _Tidak Junhoe, tidak Junhong. Dasar hiperaktif._

"Hmm.." Hanya gumaman yang jadi respon, Junhong mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu menendang ujung kaki Hanbin dan menjulurkan lidah kesal ketika Hanbib melotot.

"Oiya, pastikan gunakan krim penghilang kantung mata sebelum datang. Kau terlihat mengerikan seperti para pemburu serigala!"

"Aish bocah ini!"

Tawa Junhong terdengar, diikuti lambaian riang sebelum pemuda berambut abu-abu itu keluar dari minimarket. Diam-diam Hanbin memandang pantulan samar wajahnya di layar _smartphone-_ nya, berusaha untuk memastikan seburuk apa wajahnya.

 _Oh shit._

Yang kini Hanbin lihat ialah seulas rupa dengan mata lelah dan sapuan hitam di bawahnya serta dahi tertekuk lelah.

Wow, memang benar rupanya. Wajah Hanbin terlihat kusut seperti sutra yang belum disetrika. Dan atas semua itu, terima kasih pada lolongan-9 PM-yang-amat-menggangu itu.

.

.

"Terima kasih telah berbelanja disini. Silahkan datang lagi lain waktu."

Hanbin mengedip pada gadis manusia yang kini terkikik tanpa malu di depannya. Gadis itu terus menatap Hanbin bahkan hingga ia keluar pintu minimarket dan menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

 _Shift_ malam ialah salah satu yang Hanbin sukai. Selain karena sepi, shit malam membuatnya bisa mendapat waktu luang untuk menulis lirik dan banyak mengobrol dengan teman satu shiftnya, dalam kasus ini biasanya Changkyun atau Woozi.

TUK!

Sekaleng soda rasa stroberi diletakkan dengan cepat, menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras yang mengacaukan lamunan yang ada di otak Hanbin.

Hanbin menggumam pelan tanpa melihat si pembeli sambil mengambil soda tersebut dan menyinarinya dengan sinar dari _barcode scanner._

DEG!

 _Alpha_.

Bau itu menyeruak di sekitar Hanbin. Hanbin menegang, ia mengadah menatap si pembeli yang kini menatap lurus Hanbin dengan mata berkilat khas serigala sambil tersenyum miring.

Hanbin menggeram pelan. Menyadari bahwa ia tidak pernah melihat pemuda macam ini di kawanan serigala sekitarnya. Pemuda dengan mata sipit yang khas, pandangan datar, wajah pucat yang tidak wajar, rambut hitam berantakan dan gigi yang juga khas.

Pandangan Hanbin beralih ke pakaiannya, snapback hitam, hoodie abu-abu, dan apa-apaan cara pakai celananya itu? _Sagging_? Ew. Hanbin merengut jijik.

"Semuanya 1400 Won." kata Hanbin datar yang disambut dengan uluran dua lembar uang kertas bernilai 1000 Won. Setengah menahan nafas (Salahkan bau _alpha_ random ini yang terlalu menggoda bagi Hanbin), Hanbin menerimanya dan memberikan kembalian beserta struk belanjanya.

Pemuda itu meraih kaleng sodanya dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar (Aneh, sangat aneh) setelah menerima kembalian, lalu menarik senyum manis yang menampakkan gigi kelincinya pada Hanbin.

 _Damn, tampan sekali._

"Terima kasih, Hanbin-ah."

Hah? Hanbin- _ah_?

Sejak kapan mereka akrab?

Dan dari mana _alpha_ setengah kelinci ini tahu namanya? Stalker kah? Tapi bagaimana bisa Hanbin tidak tahu kalau ia punya _stalker_ setampan ini? Oke, yang ini abaikan saja.

Hanbin berdehem menenangkan diri dari deguban hebat jantungnya dan otaknya yang terus ber- _negative thingking_. Matanya menyipit lalu melotot pada pelanggan di depannya ini. Masa bodoh dengan larangan melotot pada pelanggan dari Manajer Ma.

"Hei Tuan _alpha_ kelinci! Dari mana kau tahu namaku?! Aku tidak ingat jalau kita ini saling kenal!" seru Hanbin cukup keras setelah yakin bahwa mini market ini cukup sepi dan Manajer Ma ataupun Changkyun tidak ada di dekatnya.

Pemuda itu giliran tergagap, matanya melirik sana-sini menghindari pelototan Hanbin sebelum akhirnya menjentikkan jarinya dua detik kemudian. Ia lalu tersenyum lebar bagaikan sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang pas.

"Tentu saja aku melihat _name tag_ -mu! Jadi aku pergi dulu, Hanbin-ah! Sampai jumpa lagi!" Pemuda itu langsung beringsut pergi lewat pintu keluar mini market dan melambai kecil pada Hanbin.

" _Oh i see_. Oke, oke."

Hanbin sendiri kini mengangguk-angguk paham sambil membalas lambaian tangan _alpha_ itu. Hilang sudah pemikiran tidak-tidaknya soal _alpha_ kelinci tadi.

 _Name tag. Tentu saja name tag._

 _But... wait._

Hanbin menunduk memandang tubuhnya untuk melihat pakaian apa yang sedang ia kenakan. Matanya melotot kaget seolah baru saja menyadari bahwa apron yang ia kenakan kini sama sekali tidak tertempel _name tag_ (yang bahkan memang tidak pernah ada).

Merasa terbohongi, kepala Hanbin mendidih disusul dengan berbagai umpatan kesal penuh dendam keluar dari bibirnya.

" _FUCK_! DASAR _ALPHA_ KELINCI PENIPU!"

.

.

.

 _Shift_ -nya sudah selesai dan kini saatnya Hanbin pergi ke rumah Junhong.

Hanbin baru saja masuk hutan dan berjalan dengan santai kalau saja ia tidak mendengar lolongan itu terdengar di telinganya.

Hanbin bukan penakut, kau tahu? Ia sudah biasa saja dengan lolongan itu. Hanya saja apabila lolongan itu mulai memanggilnya, Hanbin mulai ketakutan.

 _ **Hanbin-ah. Jebal. Ini sakit sekali.**_

Otak Hanbin terasa pusing ketika suara itu memenuhi kepalanya. Lututnya gemetar dan jatuh ke tanah basah di bawah pohon akasia.

 _ **Hanbin. Kim Hanbin.**_

 _ **Jebal.**_

 _ **Sakit sekali.**_

"ARRRGH!"

Tidak. Cukup lolongan saja. Jangan dengan suara-suara. Suara _bass_ itu terus memanggil nama Hanbin dan tidak henti-hentinya mengeluh sakit dengan nada suara amat kesakitan.

 _ **Hanbin. Kemarilah. Tolonglah.**_

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Keluarlah dari kepalaku!" seru Hanbin frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya. Disandarkannya tubuhnya di batang pohon akasia tanpa peduli lembapnya batang itu.

Hanbin mengadah menatap bulan purnama yang bersinar menerangi kegelapan hutan saat ini. Tangannya meraih _smartphone_ disakunya untuk mengecek jam berapakah sekarang.

 _Fuck._

8.31 PM.

Sekarang bahkan belum jam 9 dan suara itu sudah mulai mengganggunya.

 _ **Hanbin, datanglah kepadaku. Aku mohon.**_

"Kuatkan dirimu, Hanbin. Rumah Junhong sudah dekat." sugesti Hanbin pada dirinya sendiri ditengah usahanya mengabaikan suara-suara penuh laknat itu. Perlahan Hanbin bangkit dari posisi duduknya, lalu melompat untuk berubah menjadi serigala abu-abu besar dan memacu langkahnya makin cepat menyusuri hutan gelap.

Pemuda itu menggeram pelan ketika keempat kakinya telah membawanya keluar hutan dan memijak lumpur becek di depan rumah Junhong sisa hujan kemarin.

 _ **Hanbin, sakit sekali. Tolong aku.**_

"AWOOOOO!"

Hanbin berhenti dan tidak dapat menahan dorongan untuk melolong keras ketika telinganya dipenuhi lolongan serigala kesakitan. Masa bodoh dengan memberisiki tetangga Junhong.

"Kim Hanbin!"

Terdengar derap langkah diikuti oleh pekikan panik yang Hanbin kenali sebagai suara Mino. Dengan lemah Hanbin mengadah melihat sosok Mino makin mendekat, sebelum semuanya terasa samar dan matanya tertutup menghadirkan kegelapan di depan matanya.

.

.

.

Selimut tebal berbau Junhong membungkus erat tubuh Hanbin ketika pemuda _omega_ itu membuka mata dan mendapati dirinya berada di sofa depan perapian yang menyala. Samar-samar telinganya menangkap suara rintik hujan yang kembali membasahi lingkungan sekitarnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, hyung? Himchan hyung sudah membuatkanmu _hot chococolate,_ minumlah." Chanwoo muncul dan langsung mengulurkan sebuah mug pink yang diterima Hanbin sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya.

Sambil melirik pada Chanwoo yang memainkan _gameboy_ -nya disebelahnya, Hanbin menyesap minuman kayak rasa itu lalu memandang kosong perapian dan menahan denyutan sakit kepalanya.

 _Tolong aku._

Sial.

Kepalanya mulai berdenyut sakit mengingat suara-suara tadi. Sungguh beruntung kini suara laknat itu sudah tidak terdengar.

"Ah, dimana yang lain?" tanya Hanbin menyadari disekitarnya begitu tenang yang mana terasa sangat janggal. Hanbin ingat apabila para serigala muda berkumpul di rumah Junhong, mereka biasanya sama berisiknya dengan serigala menjelang musim _knotting_.

Mino, yang muncul dari belakang Chanwoo sambil meneteng santai sebuah _tablet_ menjawab, "Mereka di lantai bawah sedang menonton _Despicable Me_ , aku dan Chanu memutuskan untuk membawamu ke studio Bang hyung yang lebih tenang agar kau tidak terganggu."

" _Despicable Me_? Kau tidak ikut menonton, hyung?" tanya Hanbin sembari memangut-mangut teringat kesukaan Mino akan makhluk kuning penyuka pisang yang hobi bertingkah lucu. Kini Chanwoo tertawa sambil mendengus geli pada Mino yang hanya mengabaikan perkataan Hanbin seolah Hanbin tidak bertanya apapun.

"Kau sendiri kenapa melolong?" tanya Mino datar yang disambut gumaman kesal Hanbin. Hanbin sungguh tidak mau membahasnya. Kepalanya sudah cukup pusing kini, ia tidak mau memikirkan kenapa ia tadi melolong karena sudah pasti pusingnya akan makin parah.

 _Tidur lagi saja, deh._

Hanbin memejamkan mata menyamankan diri pada gelungan selimut di tubuhnya sambil samar-samar mendengar perkataan Chanwoo yang diikuti tawa bodohnya.

"...lu saat pertana kali mendengar lolongannya, aku kira kalau Hanbin hyung itu seorang _alpha_! Ternyata dia itu _omega_ , dunia ini memang penuh keajaiban!"

Diam-diam Hanbin mendecih mengumpati Chanwoo.

 _Diamlah, Jung Chanwoo._

.

.

.

"Kalau kupikir-pikir hyung, suara itu terdengar lebih jelas saat aku berada di dekat rumah Junhong."

Mino mengadah dari _espresso_ di tangannya lalu kembali menekuni _pancake_ madunya dengan cuek, sementara Jinwoo dan Seunghoon memandangi Hanbin dengan tatapan tertarik.

Perihal lolongan 9 PM beserta panggilannya pada Hanbin itu sudah menjadi bahasan sehari hari bagi teman dekat Hanbin. Awalnya Hanbin tidak mau menceritakan itu pada siapa pun karena lolongan itu hanya bisa ia dengar. Namun lama kelamaan Hanbin ingin bercerita dan ia bersyukur bahwa teman-temannya percaya sepenuhnya pada Hanbin.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menginap lagi di rumah Junhong dan mengecek kejelasannya lagi?" usul Jinwoo yang sangat tidak menyelesaikan masalah.

Hanbin merengut, matanya sejenak memandangi interior _Breakfast Café_ yang sedang ia datangi ini lalu berkata lirih, "Lolongan itu juga makin mengerikan karena ia mulai meminta tolong padaku soal sesuatu yang katanya menyakitkan."

"Bagaimana bisa?

Hanbin tahu ini pertama kalinya lolongan itu seperti itu, jadi wajar saja kalau Seunghoon dan Jinwoo terkesiap sambil mengangkat alis terkejut ketika Mino masih saja terdiam cuek dengan _pancake_ -nya. Diam-diam Hanbin bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan Mino yang berlaku aneh sejak kemarin.

"Yang menjadi misteri sejak dulu adalah, kenapa hanya Hanbin yang bisa mendengar. Tidak ada 'kan lolongan yang bisa dikhususkan pada seseorang?" kata Seunghoon lalu melahap _sandwich_ kejunya, yang disahut cepat oleh Jinwoo.

"Jangan bodoh Seunghoon! Kau tahu 'kan kalau _bond-mate_ bisa melakukan itu!"

 _Bond-mate?_

"Jadi kau bilang kalau pelolong itu _bond-mate_ Hanbin?" Kini Seunghoon memandang Jinwoo tidak percaya yang dihadiahi tatapan 'mungkin saja' dari Jinwoo.

 _Benar kata Jinwoo._

 _Bisa saja si pelolong random itu bond-matenya._

 _Tapi siapa?_

"Dan kau juga akan bilang kalau _bond-mate_ Hanbin berada di dekat rumah Junhong karena suaranya lebih jelas disana?" seru Seunghoon menyindir Jinwoo yang kini merengut. Pemuda itu lalu menunduk kesal memainkan _scrambled egg_ sarapannya dengan sendok.

"Itu juga tidak menutup kemungkinan. _Bond-mate_ itu sesuatu yang sangat spesial 'kan?" gumam Jinwoo pada _alpha_ bermata sipit yang masih menggerutu soal betapa anehnya pola pikir Kim Jinwoo.

"Sudahlah, hyungdeul. Habiskan sarapan kalian lalu kita berpatroli pagi ke bagian barat."

Hanbin tertawa, niatnya berusaha mencairkan suasana diantara Seunghoon dan Jinwoo yang mulai memanas. Namun otaknya diam-diam memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Jinwoo.

 _Bond-mate_ , terdengar sangat mungkin.

Tapi kenapa ia tidak pernah menemui Hanbin dan malah menerornya dengan cara yang cukup _creepy_ itu?

"Mungkin Jinwoo hyung terobsesi mencari _bond-mate_ nya, jadi beginilah. Iya 'kan, Mino?" tawa Seunghoon sambil menyikut Mino yang dari tadi tidak berkomentar. Mino hanya mengerjapkan mata lalu melirik datar Seunghoon sebelum bangkit dari kursinya meninggalkan sarapannya yang masih tersisa.

"Aku akan berpatroli duluan."

Hanbin hanya sanggup melongo bingung, lalu berpaling menatap kepergian Mino lewat jendela _café_ disebelahnya. Mino kini sudah menyebrang jalan aspal yang masih basah akibat hujan dan menghilang ke dalam hutan.

"Hyung?"

Hanbin bertanya bingung. Ditatapnya Jinwoo dan Seunghoon yang kini saling melempar pelototan satu sama lain.

"Kalau saja kau tidak membahas soal _bond-mate_ , Mino tidak akan pergi, hyung." gerutu Seunghoon tajam yang disambut pekikan marah dari Jinwoo.

"Kau menyalahkanku?!"

Hanbin segera menahan tangan pemuda omega disebelahnya yang sudah siap memukul Seunghoon dengan tatapan marah berkobar di mata rusanya.

"Jadi ada apa dengan Mino hyung? Aku sungguh tidak tahu."

.

.

.

 _ **Bond-mate.**_

 **Diambil dari kata** _ **bond**_ **(yang berarti '** _ **one of a matched pair**_ **') dan** _ **mate**_ **(yang berarti '** _ **a force or feeling that unites people; a shared emotion or interest**_ **').**

 **Secara mudah,** _ **bond-mate**_ **bisa disebut sebagai** _ **soulmate**_ **atau** _ **mate**_ **saja. Namun yang membedakan** _ **bond-mate**_ **dengan** _ **soulmate**_ **ialah kemampuan untuk berkomunikasi lewat telepati satu sama lain.**

 _ **Bond-mate**_ **sendiri diawali oleh** _ **imprinting**_ **yang dilanjutkan dengan** _ **knotting**_ **bagi para serigala.**

.

.

.

Malam setelah malam di rumah Junhong, secara mengejutkan Hanbin tidak mengalami kejadian lolongan 9 PM untuk pertama kalinya sejak 6 bulan yang lalu.

Namun entah kenapa, Hanbin merasa tidurnya lebih tidak tenang dari biasanya. Selama tidur, hatinya dipenuhi rasa khawatir yang bahkan Hanbin tak tahu darimana.

"Hanbin? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Nyonya Kim, ibunya, ketika melihat Hanbin menyuapi Hanbyul dengan wajah lelah dan kantung mata yang lebih parah dari biasanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, eomma." jawab Hanbin sekenanya sambil terus menyuapi Hanbyul. Membuat Nyonya Kim memicing aneh dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Kim Hanbin. Eomma tahu ada sesuatu denganmu." Datar dan penuh paksaan.

Hanbin meletakkan sendok dan piring Hanbyul yang sudah kosong di tempat cuci sebelum pada akhirnya kembali duduk di kursinya sambil memangku Hanbyul.

"Lolongan itu semakin jelas saat aku akan menuju rumah Junhong dua hari yang lalu dan lolongan itu memanggilku minta tolong sementara tadi malam tidak ada sama sekali."

Menghela nafas.

"Dan kemarin Jinwoo hyung baru saja membuat hipotesa bahwa selama ini itu berasal dari _bond-mate_ ku."

Hanbin mulai menjelaskan dengan singkat ketika Hanbyul sibuk memainkan benang-benang yang mencuat di kaus Hanbin. Mata Hanbin memandang meja makannya, menolak memandang balik ibunya yang ia yakini terus memandangnya.

" _Bond-mate._.."

Hanbin dengar ibunya kini bergumam pelan, disusul oleh tepukan sayang di rambut Hanbin yang tersisir rapi di pagi hari.

"Jinwoo bisa jadi benar, anakku. _Bond-mate_ mu ada di dekatmu dan butuh bantuanmu. Maka dari itu carilah, mungkin dia ingin kau menemukannya." kata Nyonya Kim dengan nilai bijak yang sulit Hanbin pahami.

Maka dari itu Hanbin memasang wajah tidak percaya akan respon ibunya lalu mendenggung kesal.

"Kenapa dia yang minta dicari? Dia _alpha_ dan kalau dia ingin aku mencarinya, kenapa harus dengan cara mengerikan begini?" gerutu Hanbin tidak paham.

Nyonya Kim hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapi sebelum ia meraih Hanbyul dari pangkuan Hanbin dan menggendongnya.

"Semua _alpha_ punya jalannya sendiri, Hanbin-ku..."

.

.

.

"AKHIRNYA AKU BISA SATU _SHIFT_ DENGAN HANBIN! MANAJER MA SARANGHAEYOOO!"

Junhong memekik norak sambil memeluk Hanbin yang sibuk menyimpul apronnya. Sementara Manajer Ma dan Changkyun hanya mengabaikan tingkah pemuda dengan asupan kalsium diatas rata-rata itu.

"Lepaskan aku, bodoh!" seru Hanbin jengah akan tingkah _clingy_ Junhong, bahkan Junhong kini menyeret Hanbin pergi dari loker pegawai dengan seenaknya.

"Kebetulan sekali, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." kata Junhong mendadak serius lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di rak rokok dibelakang counter kasir sembari menatap Hanbin tajam.

"Apa?"

"Jinwoo hyung bilang kemungkinan besar pelaku lolongan aneh itu _bond-mate_ mu. Jadi... kau setuju?"

Hanbin memutar mata malas. Jengah dengan topik ini karena tadi seharian ia dan ibunya sudah membicarakannya bahkan hingga Hanbin kehilangan _mood_ menulis lirik.

"Hey! Ini serius!" sentak Junhong seperti anjing butuh perhatian.

" _Well, maybe yes, maybe no,_ Choi Junhong." sahut Hanbin sok inggris yang membuat Junhong mengernyitkan dahi aneh.

 _Aku harus mengalihkan pembicaraan._

"Daripada itu, aku lebih ingin tahu cerita _bond-mate_ Mino hyung." kata Hanbin berusaha membelokkan pembicaraan. Wajah Junhong seketika berubah menjadi sedikit sendu mendengar perkataan Hanbin. Ia menghela nafas sejenak lalu menerawang langit-langit mini market dan menatap Hanbin tiga detik kemudian.

"Hanya mengulang sejarah yang sudah lama tidak terjadi. Beberapa minggu yang lalu Mino hyung meng- _impirt_ seorang _vampire_ disusul dengan tanda bahwa mereka ialah _bond-mate._ "

Diam sesaat.

"Lalu Paman Song... yah, beliau sedikit kaget mendengarnya. Kau paham maksudku soal 'sedikit kaget' bukan?"

Tentu saja ia tahu.

Hanbin mengatupkan bibir.

Diam-diam ia berharap, agar dirinya tidak mendapat takdir seperti Mino.

"Siapa _vampire_ -nya?"

"Pokoknya _vampire_ itu ada di dekat kita." sergah Junhong mengakhiri pembicaraan. Junhong lalu mengangkat bahunya acuh seolah mengisyaratkan 'siapapun _vampire_ itu, walau ia dekat dengan kawanan kita, tetap saja dia itu _vampire_ '.

"Kalian membicarakan film apa?" Suara Changkyun terdengar tepat ketika Hanbin akan merespon perkataan Junhong. Spontan saja kedua pemuda serigala itu meringis gugup menatap si anak manusia.

Yah, semoga Changkyun tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka sejak awal.

.

.

.

Changkyun dan Hanbin kini menata rak-rak yang sedikit berantakan akibat ulah berandalan amatir yang sudah Hanbin singkirkan dengan cara menghajarnya di luar.

"Inilah salah satu hal yang aku benci dari _shift_ malam selain kedatangan pemuda-pemudi dengan pakaian kuno yang mengerikan." sungut Changkyun sambil merapikan posisi keripik yang tidak teratur.

Hanbin hanya bisa menahan tawa ketika Changkyun menyebut 'pemuda-pemudi dengan pakaian kuno yang mengerikan'. Hell ya, Hanbin tahu itu ialah kawanan _vampire_ pengelana konvensional yang enggan berbaur dengan masyarakat namun anehnya selalu mampir ke mini market modern untuk membeli perban atau obat-obatan.

"Kau tata sodanya, Bin. Aku harus ke belakang untuk melapor pada Manajer Ma." kata Changkyun lalu menunjuk soda-soda yang terjatuh di lantai. Hanbin mengangguk merespon lalu mulai memunguti soda itu dan meletakkannya di rak.

Ketika tangannya meraih sebuah soda rasa stoberi yang tersisa di lantai, seketika tubuhnya menegang waspada ketika otaknya teringat sesuatu.

 _Terima kasih, Hanbin-ah._

 _Hanbin-ah. Jebal. Ini sakit sekali._

God.

Suara mereka sama.

Hanbin terperanjat. Tangannya gemetar ketika ia meletakkan kaleng soda itu di rak.

 _Alpha_ gigi kelinci dengan celana sagging.

Apa mungkin itu _bond-mate_ nya?

Segera, Hanbin berlari menuju kasir dan menanyai Junhong. Mengingat pemuda _omega_ itu salah satu di antara kawanan mereka yang mempunyai banyak koneksi. Siapa tahu Junhong mengenal _alpha_ kelinci itu.

"Choi Junhong! Katakan padaku apa kau tahu seorang _alpha_ dengan gigi kelinci yang aneh?!" serobot Hanbin tanpa peduli ada seorang nenek yang sedang membayar belanjaannya di counter kasir.

Junhong melotot kesal pada Hanbin dan memberinya tatapan untuk minggir sebelum ia tersenyum lebar pada nenek yang terlihat agak shock tersebut dan berkata, "Terima kasih sudah berbelanja disini. Maafkan atas perlakuan kurang sopan pegawai kami."

Dan kini Hanbinlah yang melotot pada Junhong.

.

.

.

 _Kalau yang kau maksud itu Jiwon, tanyakan pada Mino hyung. Aku tidak tahu ia dimana._

Hanbin menggeram sambil menyusuri jalanan becek di hutan dengan keempat kakinya. Dengan mengabaikan air yang membasahi bulu abu-abunya ia terus memacu langkah sambil berharap tidak tersesat karena ia mengambil jalan yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Begitu melihat rumah Mino yang terletak persis disebelah rumahnya, Hanbin merubah dirinya menjadi manusia dan mengetuk sopan pintu rumah besar itu.

CKLEK!

"Hanbin? Bukannya kau seharusnya sedang kerja part time saat ini? Aah~ aku tahu kau pasti membolos!" Mino yang membukakan pintu tersenyum jenaka pada Hanbin. Dipaksakannya urat wajahnya yang tegang untuk tersenyum kecil sebagai bentuk kesopanannya pada Mino.

"Hyung, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Hanbin _to the point_ namun hati-hati lalu menatap sepatunya yang mendadak menarik dipandang.

"... ya." Mino menjawab ragu ragu. Hanbin bisa membaui ketegangan Mino yang entah kenapa muncul saat ini.

"Seseorang bernama Jiwon, dimana dia sekarang?" Hanbin bertanya to the point lalu mengadah menatap Mino. Mino sendiri hanya diam, sebelum tangannya bergerak menyentuh bahu Hanbin dan memeluknya.

"Maafkan dia, Bin. Dia tidak bermaksud apa-apa."

Hanbin diam tak merespon, namun hatinya bertanya-tanya apakah maksud perkataan Mino ini.

.

.

.

Diantara kawanan yang hidup di hutan ini, ada tiga kepala keluarga yang paling berpengaruh terhadap kelangsungan _shape-shifter_ serigala.

Pertama ialah Tuan Kim yang terkenal akan ketenangannya. Beliau merupakan ayah dari trio pemuda _omega_ yang amat disegani, Himchan, Jinwoo dan Jinhwan. Yang kedua ialah Tuan Song yang terkenal akan ketangkasannya, ayah dari Mino dan Danah sekaligus paman dari sahabat _alpha_ Hanbin, Yunhyeong.

Yang ketiga ialah Tuan Woo, ketua kawanan _shape-shifter_ disini sekaligus ayah dari dua berandal Jiseok dan Jiho, atau pemilik rumah yang ada di hadapan Hanbin.

Hanbin sebenarnya tidak yakin untuk pergi kemari, karena sejujurnya ia belum pernah mendekati area rumah Tuan Woo (kecuali disaat patroli) karena ia tidak begitu mengenal orang disekitarnya. Paling-paling ia hanya mengenal Jihoon yang cukup sering mampir ke rumah Mino.

Hanbin menghela nafas sambil menatap lurus pintu rumah di depannya, tangannya lalu melirik jam tangan yang terpasang di tangan kirinya.

7.41 PM.

 _Pergilah ke rumah Tuan Woo dan cari Kang Seungyoon. Dia akan tahu dimanakah Bobby sekarang. Jangan lupa pastikan bahwa kau datang sebelum jam 8._

TOK! TOK!

Hanbin mengetuk pintu rumah besar unik itu dengan cukup keras. Berharap akan ada yang segera membuka karena suasana di luar rumah ini cukup mencekam. Samar-samar terdengar langkah kaki menuruni tangga diikuti teriakan bernada tinggi, lalu langkah kaki itu terdengar makin jelas sebelum gagang pintu bergerak perlahan.

CKLEK!

"Oh.. maaf, ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Pemuda dengan kulit pucat dan bibir merah _plump_ yang membukakan pintu bertanya sambil terus tersenyum ramah yang membuat Hanbin balik tersenyum.

"A-ak.."

DEG!

Lidahnya entah kenapa mendadak kelu ketika hidungnya menangkap bau aneh yang menguar dari pemuda ini. Baunya manis seperti bau _omega_ , namun tertutupi oleh bau lain yang lebih dominan.

 _Vampire_.

Seolah menyadari ketegangan Hanbin, pemuda itu memasang pose defensif dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah menyerah.

"Hey, tenang saja. Aku memang _vampire_ tapi aku tidak tertarik untuk melukaimu. Jadi kau mencari siapa? Jiho hyung? Jiseok hyung?" kata vampire berbau _omega_ itu sambil terus tersenyum.

Tidak tertarik?

Oh, Hanbin baru ingat sebuah cerita.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Tuan Woo menemukan seorang anak penuh darah di sisi timur hutan dan mengangkatnya sebagai anak tanpa peduli anak itu merupakan makhluk peralihan antara vampire dan _shape-shifter_ serigala.

Mungkin inilah orangnya.

Sesaat Hanbin bergidik melihat senyuman lebar pemuda itu yang makin lama terasa seram. Nmun ia telan segala kengeriannya untuk melemaskan lidahnya. Matanya kini menatap lurus pemuda itu, sambil diam-diam terkejut bahwa ia memiliki wajah yang sedikit serupa dengan Jiho.

"Aku mencari Jiwon."

Tubuh _vampire_ itu menengang sesaat.

"Kata Mino hyung aku harus mencari Kang Seungyoon. Apa kau bisa membawaku menemui Kang Seungyoon?"

Pemuda _vampire_ itu mendadak nyengir lebar dan melemaskan tubuhnya yang tadinya tegang lalu berkata riang, "Woah! Kau pasti Hanbin! Astaga, aku sudah lama ingin bertemu denganmu sejak Jiwon selalu menyebut-nyebutmu!"

Hanbin mengernyit bingung, berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi kepalanya kini. Bagaimana bisa _vampire_ aneh ini tahu namanya? Jangan bilang kalau orang inilah pemilik nama Kang Seungyoon.

"Ayo masuk dan ikuti aku! Oiya, aku Kang Seungyoon, senang bertemu denganmu, Kim Hanbin! Akh~ senangnya akhirnya aku bisa melihat secara nyata _bond-mate_ Jiwon!"

Hanbin melangkah mengikuti Seungyoon yang terus berkata dengan _excited._ Hanbin sendiri hanya diam tak memyahut sambil memandangi isi rumah Tuan Woo yang begitu classy demi menghilangkan berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi relung otaknya.

Tapi tetap saja, satu pertanyaan mencuat.

 _Apa tadi katanya? Bond-matenya Jiwon?_

 _Jadi aku memang bond-mate Jiwon?_

.

.

.

CKLEK!

Seungyoon membukakan pintu bercat putih yang ada di depannya setelah mereka melewati lorong panjang dan tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah.

"Jadi... dimana Jiwon?" tanya Hanbin yang begitu penasaran. Seungyoon melirik singkat ke Hanbin, melemparkan tatapan 'astaga kau ngebet sekali, sih.'

"Hei Jiwon, ada tamu untukmu." kata Seungyoon sambil memasuki ruangan putih berbau desinfektan itu. Hanbin dibelakangnya mengintip lewat bahu Seungyoon dan mengerjapkan matanya saat mendapati seorang pemuda berambut hitam berantakan yang duduk diatas ranjang perak ala rumah sakit tanpa kaus yang menutupi bagian tubuh atasnya.

 _Alpha gigi kelinci._

 _Aw, so hawt._

Pipi Hanbin sontak memerah malu sementara serigala _omega_ dalam tubuh Hanbin menggeram senang melihat pemandangan indah di depannya.

 _ **Yeah, lihatlah itu, Bin. Bond-matemu lebih hot daripada Bang hyung yang sedang topless.**_

 _Diam kau._

 _ **Atau mungkin lebih hot dari G-Dragon dan Taeyang? Wo-hoo! I am a good boy~**_

Serigala itu kembali berkomentar bodoh sambil menyebut nama idola Hanbin.

 _Just shut up._

"Ah, Hanbin?"

Pemuda itu berucap kaget dengan suara yang sangat mirip dengan suara yang menghantui Hanbin selama ini. Ditambah dengan tatapan matanya yang penuh keterkejutan namun juga sarat akan syukur. Hanbin sendiri kini menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, lalu tersenyum kecil pada Jiwon sambil menunduk malu-malu.

 _ **Kau seperti wanita, Bin.**_

 _Oh, diamlah bodoh._

"Seungyoon hyung! Aku sudah bilang untuk jangan membawanya kemari, bukan?" geram Jiwon lalu melirik Seungyoon dengan tatapan tajam yang seolah bisa melahap kepala Seungyoon saat itu juga.

"Uhm, kau bisa salahkan Mino atas ini, Kim Jiwon! Lagipula kau sudah sembuh." Seungyoon beralibi lalu memainkan pisau bedah di tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hanbin yang berdiri dengan canggung dibelakangnya.

"Kau harus tahu ini, Hanbin! Jiwon dengan bodohnya memakan _berry nightshade_ setelah ia melakoni duel hidup mati dengan Jung Hunchul." Seungyoon bercerita dengan menyebut nama salah satu _shape-shifter_ dari kawanan sebelah yang Hanbin tahu sudah mati akibat suatu duel berdarah.

Jadi... Jiwonlah yang membunuhnya?

Wow.

Hanbin saja nyaris terluka parah ketika berduel dengan Jung Hunchul dahulu.

" _Nightshade_ ditambah luka-luka parah yang terus berdarah. Huh, kombinasi yang bagus untuk menuju kematian, bukan? Beruntung saja aku yang baik hati ini mau mengobat-AISH! KIM JIWON! KAU MAU JAHITANMU AKU LEPAS?!" Cerita Seungyoon terputus ketika Jiwon melemparkan bantal disebelahnya ke kepala Seungyoon disusul cengiran bodohnya seolah ia tak bersalah.

Hanbin diam-diam tersenyum senang.

Hatinya entah kenapa terasa lega sekaligus bahagia mengetahui bagaimana Jiwon nyaris mati tanpa ia ketahui bagaimana. Matanya kini menatap Seungyoon dan Jiwon yang masih bertengkar ketika sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di otaknya.

"Lalu... kenapa kau selalu melolong padaku setiap jam 9 malam?"

Hanbin bertanya lirih yang langsung membuat Jiwon melepaskan jambakan Seungyoon pada rambut Jiwon. Seungyoon menyikut Jiwon lalu melemparkan senyuman aneh pada Jiwon yang sontak tergagap, persis seperti ketika di minimarket dulu.

"Kau mau aku cerita?"

Hanbin mengangguk cepat seperti anak-anak yang ditawari es krim. Senyuman kecil pun terbit di wajah Jiwon ketika matanya menerawang lantai ruangan seolah bernostalgia.

"Setiap jam 9 malam karena jam itulah aku melakukan pengobatan dan kenapa aku memanggilmu? Aku hanya... merasa kuat bila memikirkanmu. Kau tahu 'kan kalau proses penyembuhan kita tidak menggunakan bius sama sekali? Dan itu rasanya sakit sekali. Maka dari itu aku berpikir, mungkin dengan memikirkan bond-mateku bisa membuatku bertahan." jelas Jiwon panjang lebar dengan wajah malu-malu yang lucu.

 _ **Alasan yang ia gunakan cukup bodoh untuk selalu menganggu tidur nyenyak kita, yah, walau ia sangat tampan.**_

Serigala dalam diri Hanbin berkomentar lagi yang membuat Hanbin memutar mata kesal. Hanbin jadi bertanya-tanya mengapa serigala itu jadi sering berbicara semenjak petemuannya dengan Jiwon.

 _Dasar perusak suasana. Diam kau._

 _ **Yah, maaf.**_

"Memangnya aku ini _bond-mate_ mu?" tanya Hanbin meminta kejelasan walau sebenarnya ia mau-mau saja menjadi _bond-mate_ Jiwon. Siapa sih yang tidak mau _bond-mate_ yang seksi begitu? Jiwon hanya nyengir bodoh sebagai respon atas pertanyaan Hanbin yang dilatari gumaman Seungyoon yang mengatainya sebagai _bond-mat_ e tak dianggap.

"Aku sudah meng- _imprint_ -mu dan kau masih tidak percaya?" tanya Jiwon sambil berdiri mendekati Hanbin dan berjalan kearahnya, menguarkan bau _alpha_ yang amat sangat menggoda Hanbin.

 _ **Boleh aku terkam dia sekarang?**_

 _Hey, aku 'kan sudah bilang, diamlah._

"Memangnya kapan kau meng- _imprint_ aku, huh?" tantang Hanbin balik ketika ia dan Jiwon hanya berjarak satu sentimeter sambil memasang senyum menantang. Jiwon membalas senyuman itu dengan senyum _flirty_ nya. Ia makin merapat ke tubuh Hanbin, membuat nafas hangatnya menerpa wajah Hanbin dengan cara yang sebenarnya sangat tidak romantis.

 _Eyes-to-eyes._

"Tepat sehari sebelum duelku dengan Hunchul, aku melihatmu tertidur di sofa Mino hyung dan aku meng- _imprint_ -mu. Tidak sadar?" Jiwon menyeringai seksi sebelum menunduk dan memagut bibir Hanbin dan membawanya dalam pagutan panas.

Ketika Jiwon menciumnya, serigala _omega_ Hanbin bangkit dan membuatnya secara refleks mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jiwon lalu merapatkan tubuhnya ke Jiwon tanpa peduli tubuh itu topless. Dibalasnya lumatan Jiwon dengan sama kasarnya, bahkan hingga saliva mereka berceceran (itu menjijikan tapi apa daya ciuman Jiwon terlalu _hot_ ). Tak cukup sampai situ, lidah Jiwon lalu masuk ke mulutnya dan mengeksplorasi gua basah hangat itu dengan senang hati.

TUK TUK TUK!

"Ehm, aku tahu aku ini _cockblocker_ , tapi kau harus ingat kelinci bodoh, hari ini _medical check-up_ mu yang terakhir." seru Seungyoon merusak suasana, yang membuat Jiwon dan Hanbin menghentikan saat-saat _hot_ mereka dan melirik Seungyoon jengah.

Pemuda _vampire_ yang kini duduk manis di ranjang yang tadinya diduduki Jiwon itu hanya nyengir tanpa dosa dan melanjutkan perkataannya, " _Get a room, buddies_. Jangan membuatku iri dengan hormon menggelegak kalian."

Jiwon, yang kini merubah posisinya dengan merangkul Hanbin, mendengus pelan. Mata sipitnya melemparkan tatapan mengejek pada Seungyoon dan dilanjutkan oleh bibirnya yang berkata, "Kalau kau iri sana menyelinap ke rumah Mino hyung dan minta malam _knotting_ -mu dipercepat."

 _Mino? Knotting?_

Hanbin liat pipi Seungyoon kini diwarnai warna kemerahan, sebelum pemuda itu menggumamkan sesuatu semacam 'sial kau Jiwon, tutup mulutmu atau kulepas jahitan lukamu'.

"Jadi dia _vampire bond-mate_ Mino hyung?" tanya Hanbin penuh keterkejutan lalu mengerjap pelan menatap Seungyoon dari atas hingga bawah sambil berpikir betapa tidak proporsionalnya tubuh _vampire_ itu. Sementara Jiwon kini menyeringai bahagia karena mendapatkan kesempatan untuk membalas tingkah _cockblocker_ Seungyoon yang menyebalkan itu.

"Yeah. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa kelakuan Mino hyung, tapi sepertinya dia sungguh sial mendapat _bond-mate_ tidak normal seperti dia."

"Oh _shut up,_ kelinci konyol. Kalau kau mau bermanja dengan _bond-mate_ mu itu cepat kemari dan selesaikan _check-up_ terakhirmu." Seungyoon menyahut dengan nada kesal seolah berusaha menutup pembicaraan tentang dirinya. Jiwon mengangguk setuju lalu berjalan mendekati Seungyoon setelah melepaskan rangkulannya pada Hanbin.

Seringaian Jiwon makin lebar ketika melihat wajah Seungyoon dari dekat yang bahkan lebih kecut dari pada saat Jiwon menendang tulang rusuknya hingga patah. Ah, senangnya bisa mengganggu Seungyoon. Sungguh kebahagiaan yang tersendiri.

"Kau hanya iri, hyung." seru Jiwon lalu melompat duduk disebelah Seungyoon dan mengirimkan tatapan duduklah-di-sofa-sana-dulu pada Hanbin yang segera dituruti oleh Hanbin.

"Aku tidak iri, Kim Jiwon. Aku hanya ingin pekerjaanku selesai sehingga aku tidak perlu mengurus seekor serigala mutan kelinci perengek."

"Kau sendiri _vampire_ mutan serigala."

Seungyoon melotot mendengar kalimat balasan Jiwon. Geraman kesal keluar dari bibir _plump_ nya diikuti lirikan malas khasnya.

"Tutup mulutmu atau kukebiri _anu_ -mu." seru Seungyoon dingin dengan pisau bedah di tangan.

Jiwon melotot kaget sedangkan Hanbin hanya bisa _speechless_ ketika mendengar ancaman mengerikan Seungyoon.

 _Astaga, seram juga pemuda itu._

.

.

.

 _Check-up_ Jiwon berakhir entah jam berapa, namun saat Hanbin membuka mata (ia ketiduran kalau kalian mau tahu), yang ia lihat pertama ialah hutan rindang dengan langit malam sebagai latarnya. Sedetik kemudian ia sadar bahwa kakinya tidak menapak tanah yang membuatnya memekik kaget.

 _Ohmygod._

"AAK!"

" _Calm down_ , Bin! Kau kenapa, sih?" seru Jiwon yang sedang menggendongnya dengan cara _piggy back_. Hanbin menggumam pelan mendengarnya, _syukurlah ini Jiwon._ Diliriknya jam tangannya sekilas lalu mengeratkan kalungan tangannya di leher Jiwon.

00.04 AM.

Wahks, ibunya pasti marah.

Tinggal berharap saja semoga orangtuanya sudah pergi tidur.

"Oiya, Hey kenapa kau menggendongku?" tanya Hanbin untuk mengisi keheningan sambil memainkan tudung _hoodie_ Jiwon yang berbau lavender seperti bau kaus Mino.

"Ingin saja."

"Lalu mau membawaku kemana?" Hanbin bertanya lagi.

"Rumahmu."

"Memangnya kau tahu?" sinis Hanbin dengan nada bercanda yang membuat Jiwon tertawa dan diam-diam menyeringai tanpa dilihat Hanbin.

Kaki Jiwon bergerak makin cepat menyusuri jalan yang ia yakini sebagai jalan menuju rumah Hanbin. Hanbin di punggungnya bergerak makin merapat ketika angin malam yang dingin menerpanya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau lupa kalau aku juga tahu dimana tempat kerjamu?" tanya Jiwon balik disertai kekehan. Hanbin mendengus kesal sebagai respon lalu menggumamkan ejekan tentang _stalker_ pada Jiwon. Di otaknya entah kenapa terbayang bagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka (yang kedua bagi Jiwon) yang konyol dan jauh dari kata _so sweet_.

"Kenapa pada saat itu kau tidak mengatakan kalau kau ini _bond-mate_ ku?" Hanbin bertanya lagi sambil memandang pemandangan sekitar. Ah, pohon cendana! Itu artinya sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai di rumahnya.

"Karena ada banyak manusia mungkin."

Jiwon menyahut dengan cerdas, membuat Hanbin dengan kesal melayangkan pukulan ke bahu pemuda itu. Bibir tipisnya tertekuk kesal sebelum kepalanya disandarkan ke bahu Jiwon dan menghirup bau _alpha_ -nya yang menenangkan.

 _ **Ya ampun, aku ketagihan dengan baunya.**_

 _Ew, menjijikkan._

 _ **Jangan munafik kau. Kau juga suka, kan?**_

 _Menyebalkan._

"Kalau saat itu kau tahu aku _bond-mate_ mu, kau akan melihat proses penyembuhan terakhirku yang amat menyakitkan. Aku tidak akan tega menyuruhmu melihat itu dan berderai air mata karenanya." lanjut Jiwon lembut.

Hanbin mencibir kesal merasa direndahkan walau jantungnya berdebar menyenangkan ketika Jiwon berucap. Hey, apa Jiwon pikir dia ini _omega_ yang terlalu kecewekkan? Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk sering bertingkah laku seperti gadis, tahu.

"Kelinci bodoh."

.

.

.

Hanbin langsung melompat turun dari punggung Jiwon begitu mereka sampai di depan rumah Hanbin. Ia lalu menatap jendela ruang tamu dari luar dan mengumpat kesal ketika sadar bahwa lampunya masih menyala.

Jangan bilang kalau orangtuanya masih bangun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jiwon khawatir, ia menatap Hanbin yang masih saja mengumpat. Hanbin menggeleng sebagai jawaban lalu menyentuh bahu Jiwon.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang pulanglah, oiya, rumahmu dimana?" kata Hanbin bertanya. Dalam hati ia berpikir bagaimana bisa ia jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak dikenalnya sama sekali dalam waktu sekejap ditambah ia dapat berlaku sangat luwes pada Jiwon seolah ia telah mengenal Jiwon sejak lama.

Apakah ini yang dinamakan kekuatan dari _bond-mate?_

Jiwon nyengir lalu menunjuk rumah Mino dengan dagunya yang membuat Hanbin melotot kaget. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak tahu kalau rumah Mino punya tambahan penghuni rumah yang begitu _hot_?

"Aku datang ke Korea 7 bulan yang lalu dan kalau kau mau tahu, aku ini sepup-"

"Kim Hanbin, masuk ke rumah dan pergi ke kamarmu. Dan Kim Jiwon? Apa kau bisa bertamu sebentar dan mengobrol bersamaku selaku calon mertuamu?" Suara ayah Hanbin terdengar datar memutus obrolan dua pemuda itu.

Rupanya ayah Hanbin telah bediri di depan pintu rumah sambil menatap datar dua anak serigala itu.

"Appa..."

"Tidak."

Hanbin menghela nafas simbol menyerah. Berbicara dengan ayahnya yang sudah ngotot itu sama saja berbicara dengan batu. Tak berguna. Ditatapnya Jiwon yang kini hanya sanggup mengangguk pelan ditengah keterkejutannya.

 _Mungkin satu ciuman tak begitu buruk._

"Hei Jiwon, _good luck_." bisik Hanbin disertai satu kecupan sekilas di pipi Jiwon yang dibalas kekehan rileks Jiwon.

"Mimpikan aku, Bin!"

Jiwon mengedip sambil berkata _flirty_ ketika melihat Hanbin melompat masuk ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua lewat jendela, walau ia tahu ayah Hanbin sedari tadi sudah memandanginya dengan tajam tanpa henti.

Ah, astaga. Mau diapakan Jiwon ini nanti?

.

.

.

Jiwon dipersilakan masuk dan duduk di salah satu sofa sementara ayah Hanbin duduk di seberangnya dengan tatapan menghakimi.

 _ **Kalau Appaku bertanya yang aneh-aneh, jangan jawab.**_

Jiwon mengerjapkan mata mendengar suara Hanbin yang mendadak muncul di telinganya. Ia nyaris lupa bahwa ia memiliki telepati dengan _bond-mate_ nya itu.

 _Memangnya beliau akan bertanya apa?_

 _ **Pasti Appa akan menginterogasimu, aku yakin. Akh~ kalau saja aku boleh ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan kalian~**_

Rengekan Hanbin menggema indah di telinganya dan Jiwon kini tanpa sadar tersenyum lebar karenanya.

Sementara itu Tuan Kim memandang aneh calon menantunya, sambil membatin bahwa pemuda _alpha_ yang atas laporan Mino merupakan _bond-mate_ Hanbin itu ternyata lebih tidak waras dari yang ia bayangkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Alam sudah memilihnya sebagai pasangan Hanbin.

"Tidak banyak yang ingin kukatakan. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku merestuimu, nak. Sepenuhnya."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Hari-hari kini berjalan normal seperti 6 bulan yang lalu. Tidak ada lagi lolongan menganggu di tengah tidur Hanbin.

Bahkan tidur Hanbin kini lebih nyenyak, selain karena boneka _Mickey Mouse_ kumalnya kini telah digantikan oleh boneka _Mickey Mouse_ yang lebih layak peluk, adanya _bond-mate_ nya untuk menemani tidurnya benar-benar membuat Hanbin nyaman.

Bagaimana bisa?

Tentu saja setiap malam Jiwon selalu menyelinap lewat jendela kamar Hanbin untuk ber _cuddling_ bersama _omega_ nya atau sekedar bermanja-manja.

"Hanbin, habiskan sarapanmu dan ayo segera mulai patroli sebelum matahari makin meninggi." tegur Jinwoo ketika melihat Hanbin dan Jiwon di depannya mulai melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pantas dilihat oleh mata rusanya.

 _Ew. Get a room, please._

Pagi ini Jinwoo, Seunghoon, Mino, Hanbin, dan Jiwon mendapat jadwal untuk patroli keliling yang membuat mereka mau tidak mau makan di Breakfast Café untuk mempersingkat waktu. Namun bukannya mempersingkat, ini menjadi makin lama karena Hanbin malah bermanja-manja dengan Jiwon, yang mana itu menbuat Jinwoo iritasi sendiri.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana bahagianya punya _bond-mate_ , hyung." balas Hanbin tidak peduli sambil terus menyenderkan kepala di bahu Jiwon yang nyengir kuda.

Jinwoo menatap datar pasangan baru itu lalu menggumam kesal. Oh ya ampun, Yongguk dan Himchan saja tidak senorak ini waktu pertama-tama menjadi _bond-mate_. Mereka ini bisa dibilang persis dengan Bocah Go dengan adiknya yang juga pasangan _bond-mate_ baru itu.

Sangat _alay_.

"Jinwoo hyung hanya iri, dia 'kan terlalu naif sehingga ingin sekali punya _bond-mate_ , jadi biarkan saja rusa iri hati in-AUCH!" Lengkingan Seunghoon menggema di Breakfast Café yang saat ini tidak begitu ramai ketika Jinwoo memukul bahunya. Bukannya membantu memisahkan Hanbin dan Jiwon, Seunghoon malah berkomentar bodoh.

"Ya ampun Seunghoon, kenapa dirimu sewaktu kecil berbeda sekali dengan dirimu yang sekarang, sih?" ratap Jinwoo dengan wajah anjing terbuang sambil memainkan garpunya pada _pancake_ di piringnya.

"Astaga hyung, a-aku ti-tidak berubah, kok! Li-lihat aku masih baik padamu!" Gagapan Seunghoon sontak membuat Hanbin, Jiwon, dan Mino tertawa terbahak. Terlebih ketika Seunghoon memeluk Jinwoo yang memasang wajah murung, membuat area pipi _alpha_ sipit itu sangat merah.

"Aku mendoakan, semoga kalian berdua ialah _bond-mate_ sehingga hidup kalian penuh kebahagiaan kedepannya." komentar Mino.

Perkataan Mino membuat Jinwoo dan Seunghoon melotot kesal walau rona merah tetap menyebar di wajah. Mino menyeringai lalu melirik keempat temannya yang kini terlihat sangat dekat.

Hanbin yang merapat manja pada Jiwon.

Jinwoo yang masih dipeluk Seunghoon.

Lalu ia?

"Astaga, aku terlihat seperti _fifth wheeler_ di _double date_ kalian! Lebih baik aku... ah?" Gumaman Mino terhenti ketika telinganya mendengar bunyi gemerincing lonceng pintu masuk. Semuanya spontan saja menengok untuk memastikan apa yang membuat Mino terkejut.

"Hey Mino!"

Jihoon memanggil sambil berjalan menuju meja sebelah mereka diikuti oleh seorang pemuda mungil berkaca mata serta dua orang berambut _blonde_ dengan tinggi yang berbeda. Hanbin tahu yang lebih tinggi bernama Jiho, tapi ia tidak mengenali siapa yang satunya.

"Kalian belum berpatroli? Kami saja sudah selesai dan hey, Seunghoon! Saat ini kau mengincar Jinwoo hyung, huh? Main peluk-peluk saja." komentar Jiho ketika pelayan Café mengulurkan buku menu pada pemuda blonde disampingnya.

"Ti-tidak!"

Sontak dengan wajah merah matang Seunghoon melepaskan pelukannya pada Jinwoo disusul tawa menggelegar dari orang disekitarnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, hyung. Mereka malah _double date_ dan membiarkan ak-oh, hey Seungyoon." Mino berucap namun terhenti untuk memanggil seseorang yang mendadak muncul lalu bergabung di meja sebelah.

Si pemilik nama tidak merespon dan malah sibuk memilih makanan, membuat Jihoon menyikutnya dan sontak saja pemuda berambut hitam itu mengadah sambil mengangkat alis ketika menemukan seluruh pandangan tertuju padanya.

"Hah?"

"Mino _, my dear_. Kau harus lebih peka pada _bond-mate_ mu."

Seungyoon mengerjap mendengar ucapan pemuda _blonde_ yang lebih pendek, yang omong-omong kata Jiwon namanya adalah Park Kyung. Matanya lalu menemukan mata Mino memandang ke arahnya dan seketika senyuman gugup nan salah tingkah terpatri di wajahnya. Menurut Hanbin sendiri, itu cukup lucu mengingat bagaimana _easy going-_ nya Seungyoon saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"Oh, ya-ya-ya. Mino, ya"

Keheningan canggung tercipta dengan Seungyoon sebagai pusat segala pandangan. Merasa tidak nyaman, Seungyoon berdehem lalu melirik kakaknya dengan pandangan anak anjing terbuang.

"Mmm... Jiho hyung? Kau tadi menyuruhku menyiram anggrek bulan milik eomma bukan? Nah, jadi aku sarapan di rumah saja, ya?" kata Seungyoon dengan cengiran aneh yang membuat wajah semua orang menjadi _flat_ mendengar alasan busuknya.

Mau kabur rupanya.

.

.

.

"Jiwon?"

"Hn?"

Hanbin merapat ke pelukan Jiwon tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada _Mickey Mouse_ ditangannya. Dihirupnya bau khas Kim Jiwon dalam-dalam sambil mendengarkan degub jantung Jiwon yang berirama.

 _Deg. Deg. Deg._

"Aku mencintaimu."

Senyum tulus terbentuk di wajah Jiwon disusul usapan sayang ke rambut Hanbin.

"Aku juga. Terima kasih telah mencintaiku, Hanbinie."

Kedua pemuda serigala itu pun memejamkan mata dan membiarkan kantuk menyerang tanpa sedikit pun gangguan. Dengan begitu, mari kita biarkan dua pemuda ini berbahagia dengan apa yang mereka rasakan kini.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **BONUS STORY**

* * *

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Appaku kemarin?"

"Oh, bukan apa-apa."

"Kim Jiwon..."

"Iya?"

"..."

"Jangan ngambek, Bin."

"Makannya beritahu aku."

"Appamu hanya memberiku wejangan, Bin. Ditambah informasi bahwa kau mudah disogok dengan _Mickey Mouse_."

"... _What_?"

"Padahal apa bagusnya _Mickey Mouse_ itu? Bagus juga _Winnie the Pooh_."

"Ish apa bagusnya beruang rakus madu itu? Dasar _childish_."

"Bin, _mirror please_ ~"

* * *

 **A/N:**

YASH!

apa kabar **limit**? kenapa authornya malah bikin oneshoot doubleb? wkwk xD hum, makasih ya udah baca ya :D dan btw **limit** masih dalam proses yeiye /tebar confetti/

review dan biarkan aku tahu gimana pemikiran kalian soal fanfic abal gajelas inii :)))

 **love,**

 **dumb-baby-lion**


End file.
